La historia de pan
by buritta
Summary: esta es una historia sobre mi anime favorito y mis personajes favoritos del mismo.. es una historia hecha por mi sobre el amor de pan y trunks!
1. INTRO

**INTRO.**

Una noche primaveral, de nunca acabar, en su carto ella estaba.

Acostada, tapada con una manta color celeste con puntitos violetas, recientemente ella se encontraba leyendo una buena historia acerca de dos personas.

Esta historia trataba sobre una chica de poca edad, muy enamorada de un chico con mucha edad. En unos varios años trascurren varias ocasiones muy afortunadas para la chica. Suerte de ella que cuenta con su dulce amiga quien la acopaña en todo desbastador lugar del planeta, ocasión y situación.

Mas alla de lo que ella no puede tener con su amor (L), ella siempre piensa que en el medio estan todos sus familiares. No tanto los de ellas como el del chico, su padre no aprueba el amor de la niña, debido a problemas que tubo con el padre de la misma.

Ella siempre leyendo el mismo libro, a las ultimas horas de la noche, ya hasta cuando llueve o cuando nieva,, ella transcurre dia y noche apegada a su libro,

Porque ya no le quedan mas suspiros que dar, tan solo una lectura de su libro, que verdaderamente cuenta la historia de su vida, de la que no enfrenta, de la que no muy ciertamente sabe lo que la espera. Dia y noche, tan solo desea estar con ese chico, que preguntandose ella misma, si algun dia la amara o tan solo se dara cuenta de que la tiene a su lado.

**Dos cosas unen esta historia.**

ella, como sabemos, cuenta con su mejor amiga, quien ademas de ser la mejor amiga, es la hermana del chico que la niña ama.

Su vida es muy parecida a la realidad de la niña que lee.

Con ya saber esto, ya podemos empezar con lo mas importante de su vida.

Esta es mas la historia de la niña que lee.

Su meta es poder alcanzar a ese chico que tanto ama.


	2. En el centro

**Cap.1- ****EN EL CENTRO.**

Esa tarde, ella estaba sentada en un banquito de madera, en la plaza que queda muy cerca de la casa de burita. Ovbiamente esperando a que su mejor amiga salga de su casa, para hacer algo juntas.

Pan ya estaba que no aguantaba mas, ya queria ver a su amiga y salir de una vez por todas, estaba media cansada de estar en ese banco …

( burita sale de su casa, acompañada de su hermano….) Bra le grita a pan:

¡Pan!,,, ¿como estas?, ven aquí. Mi hermano me ofrecio de llevarnos en auto . ¿Qué te parece?-

¡hola bra! ,, aii sii, la verdad un tenia ganas de caminar asiqe es mejor ir en auto

Pan corre hacia su amiga y la saluda, por supuesto saluda tambien a trunks,

¡hola pan! Como has estado? Como esta tu abuelito?- le pregunta trunks

Hola trunks! Si la verdad estoy muy bien,,, y tu? Em,, mi abuelito creo que se fue con goten a pescar o algo asi, ajajja,,, siempre me entero de mi tia,,

Ahh qe biemm!! Sisi,, yo tambien estoy bien,,- responde trunks

Bra se mete entre ellos y les dice:

-y,, pan.. exactamente a donde vamos?-

-la verdad qe no tengo idea, vamos a hacer algo boludo por ahí…?- dice pan

-bueno dale,,- responde bra

Bra mira a su hermano y le dice:

emm… trunks podrias llevarnos al centro? –

si, claro. Suban al auto!- responde trunks.

______

En el viaje pan no dejaba de mirar a trunks..

Ella estaba completamente sonrojada, y pensaba ( hay. No puedo creer qe vaya en su auto! Aii por dioss,,, qe biemmqe me sientoo ) ( baba… por trunks.. )

-ya llegamos chicas! Bra.. acordatee de llamar a mama para decirle a que hora te venga a buscar, porque yo no puedo hoy,- le dice trunks

-te vas otra vez con tu novia?,,¬¬- dice bra

-si, la pesada quiere que vayamos a una fiesta y nose que,…-

-bueno,,, chauu trunkss! cuidatee- dice bra

-chau,! Chauu pan,, qe estes bien!- dice trunks

-ahh sii…chaauu trunkss.! Saludos a tu novia ¬¬-

Trunks se fue…

Psss… pan estaba muy mal por lo que habia escuchado de trunks y su novia..

…- haci qe,,, trunks tiene novia bra?

-si, la verdad qe no me cae bien,, y a trunks tampoco, nose, me ha dicho qe hace poco habian hablado y se estan dejando de ver, pero nose mas.- dice bra

-ahh.. la verdad qe no me gusta para nada, el ni se fija en mi,- dice pan muy lamentada

-esqe la verdad esqe ustedes se llevan muchos años.. por eso el nunca se fijo en vos, lo mismo me pasa a mi con tu tio..- dice bra

-bueno, pero ustedes se ven de vez en cuando, y nose, yo con trunks no veo nunca.-

-bueno,, algun dia podemos arreglar con goten y trunks para salir a algun lado..- propone bra

-sii,,, es una buenaa idea,,- dice pan

____________________________________________________-


	3. El encuentro :

**Cap 2- ****EL ENCUENTRO.**

ya todo estaba arreglado para ese dia,, habian arreglado con goten y trunks para salir al muelle,, de caminata,,

(aii.. esas ideas de bra. Por dios! Hubiera elegido un cine o algo asi mas romanticoo… ¬¬)-- pensaba pan.

::___::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Ya estaban todos reunidos, bajo un arobol, cerca de muelle, era un atardecer.

Pan traia puesto una remerita media apretada, y habia cambiado sus pantalos preferidos por una pollera ,,,

Trunks la miraba mucho….

Goten, se llevoa bra de la mano a caminar por el muelle,,,, bra muyy asombradaa aceptoo y se fue con el..

En eso qedaron pan y trunks solos,,, (L

-oye,, pan.. estas muy linda- le dijo trunks a pan con una voz muy escondida…

-linda? Pero si solo cambie el pantalón por una pollera=?-

-pero, la verda qe te que da mas linda..- dice trunks

Pan disimulaba qe lo qe decia trunks no le importaba,, pero se habia sonrojado mucho.. por lo qe trunks se dio cuenta de qe a pan le pasaban cosas con el.

-emm.. pan=?-

-si?-

-vamos a caminar,, o algo?- le pregunta trunks

-dale,,,- responde pan

En eso trunks la agarra de la mano y la levanta, a pan se le caia la baba,,, aajjajja

La verdad qe esa tarde mientras todos caminaban.,, no paso nada,, entre pan y trunks.

Cuando todos se encontraron, goten llevo a bra a corp. Capsule. Y trunks llevo a ppan a su casa,,,

Cuando estaban llegando a la casa de pan, ( como siempre ella venia hablado y hablando,,, ) trunks la miro a los ojos, se le acerco, y le dio un beso…

Pan habia qedado asombrada… salio corriendo del auto y fue directamente a su piezaa..

-¿qe le pasa a esa niña,,, ? cada vez viene mas felizz..- dice milk

-oo.,, capas qe sean las hormonas… ajajajja..- dicen gohan y videl , juntos.

-nono., nada de eso, es ese libro qe lee todas las noches,,, parece que hace efecto en su amor con,,, T… ya sabenn quien es..- dice goku

-jajajaj… si obviamente..- dicen todos juntos.. J


	4. Un dia juntos L

**Cap 3 UN DIA JUNTOS**

Pan después de atender el telefono se fue bañar, para ese dia le saco todas las pinturas a su madre, :p ,,, se puso una remerita roja apretada (como le gusta a trunks),, y una pollera azul, con muchos boleaditoss,, (tambien como le gusta a trunks),, desp se pinto los labios con un rojo y se puso rimel.. tambien uso sombras de muchos coloress,, porque la hacian mas linda,,

Cuando termino de maquillarse y vestirse, no se decidia si usar el pelo suelto o atado,,

Al final se lo dejo suelto,, y esta vez no se puso su panuelo rojo qe tanto queria.

Ella pensaba qe ese pañuelo la hacia qedar mas infantil.. ( cosa qe a trunks no le gusta )

--

(suena el telefono de pan)

Hola?- atiende pan

-hola pan! No sabess.. tu tioo me invito a salir con el esta noche!-

-goten=? Qe bienn braa,,-

-sii! Encima me dijo qe ya habia dejado a pares, i tambn dijo qe yo era mas bonitaa,, ::

Aajaajja,,- le cuenta bra

-aii qe bienn,, bueno corazomm.. te deseoo la mejor suerte,,! Pero ahora un puedo hablar ,, esqe en un rato salgo con tu hermano..-

-…-bra qeda callada..—encerio?-

See,, hoy me llamo y me invito,-

-buenoo qe tengass muchaa suertee! Teee re kieroo! – dice bra

-yo tambn! Besitto corazomm,,-

-besoo!- ( bra corta,,=)

---__

Pan rapidamente pone el telefono arriba de su escritorio y lo deja ahí!. Rapidamente se fija la hora,, no lo podia creer,, eran las 7:30!

Faltaban 30 minutos para qe trunks la pase a buscar.

Estaba muy emocionada.. asi qe muy desesperaba termino de vestirse,, bajo hacia la cocina y saludo a todos,, alli estaban su mama videl, su padre gohan, su abuelito goku, su tia milk, y goten.

Ella le da un beso en el mejilla a todos y dice; -hoy salgo con trunks, el me trae después.-

-bueno, hija, ten cuidado- dicen los padres

-oqeeii!-

Goten,=?. A qe hora pasas a buscar a bra,,?-

-emm,., a las 8:30,,.-

-oqeeii! Besitto,,-

Chauu pan! Suerte- dicen todos muy asombrado porque era la primera salida de pan con trunks 

Piii,(bocina del auto de trunks.) ya habia llegaado a buscarla

Pan sube al auto y van hacia el parke para esperar qe la funcion del cine empezara,

----_

Alli se sientan, en un banqito.

-oye, pan,-

Si trunks?-

-la verdad, qe con lo del beso,,-

-aajja,, (pan se sonroja,) qe paso con eso=?-

Emm,, la verdad qe no quize, porque yo por ahora no quiero salir contigo-

Pan se habia enojado mucho,

-pero eres estupido! , entonces para qe me diste el beso=? Eres un tarado.-

Espera pan! Yo no quise decir qe no te quiero!,-

Pero lo dijiste haci, no se trunks, si quieres jugar con migo, no me hagas eso, yo te tomaba muy encerio, pero resulta qe no eres mas qe un estupido..

-buenoo pan, pero tampoco te lo tomes tan asi,.-

-pero esqe tu sabes qe tu e gustas mucho,(pan ya estaba con la voz rota, estaba empezando a lagrimar.), desde qe te conozco me has vuelto loca, todos en mi familia y en la tuya lo saben, pero alguna vez te diste cuenta? vez te interese? No, nunca me miraste, solo cuando lo hacias me tratabas cono una nenita de 4 años, - le dice pan

-pan! Callate, sabes qe? Siempre te mire,! Hasta cuando ibas a mi casa con mi hermana ,

Siempre traias tu pañuelo rojo y una remera roja,,, y la verdad qe casi nunca te peinabas como hoy! .. ajjaja

Pero si, sabes qe =? Cres qe nunca te mire cuando pasabas al cuarto de bra y me mirabas cuando yo leia? O cuando entraba al cuarto de burita a pedirle algo y tu me mirabas como dicendo: ¿porque no preguntas algo a mi,? Pan, la verdad es qe tu me gustas mucho,, (trunks se lo dice mirandola a los ojos,) pero no quisiera salir contigo, esqe es como qe tu padre no estaria de acuerdo, tu heres mucho mas chica qe yo,,

-pero eso no importa!-

Bueno, no se,,, podemos hacer qe nunca paso nada entre nosotros,,-

Qe dices,, qe hagamos como qe no somos novios?- le dice pan

-si, algo asi,-

Bueno,, chee.. cuando empieza la funcion?- le dice pan

Ajajaj.,,, uyy ya es hora vayamoss!-

-oqeii!-

Salen corriendo al cine,,,

___________:::::

Boahh,,, hastaa ahii qedoo.;! el findee hagoo mass chapterrss! ajajajja


End file.
